


Spilled Hot Chocolate

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Christmas Fanfic fest, F/F, there is a little plot, this is pretty much just smut, with a tiny side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Here is the fourth prompt  of my Mirandy Christmas Fanfic Fest, as voted by my lovely readers, it's a lot of smut this time. Lol enjoy!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Spilled Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it longer, and there is a lot of sexy times. So enjoy lol, maybe don't read where people can easily look over your shoulder.

Andy Sachs was excited, no more than excited. Andy Sachs was absolutely ecstatic. Miranda had been having a most abominable day, which meant everyone else on the same floor as her were having a similarly abysmal day.

Everyone had left the offices already, earlier than they had all year. Earlier than they ever had, if she was being entirely honest. 

It was Christmas eve, the twins were with their father for the next two weeks so Miranda had stayed behind. It seemed Miranda had grown tired of everyone, Andy included- and if she was being honest she didn’t like the idea of that all that much.

So that is when she had concocted her most recent plan, to bring a little Christmas cheer back into Miranda’s world.

Andy exited Elias Clark and headed down the city sidewalk at a steady pace towards the nearest Starbucks. She wasn’t sure that Starbucks actually made what she wanted, but Miranda’s name opened a lot of doors.

She entered the Starbucks with a spring in her step and a hopeful grin on her face. 

The line was long, but she had her a few cards up her sleeve.

She moved around the line off to the side of the counter, and gestured for the attention of her favourite barista, Amy. She came to this Starbucks often for Miranda, it was the closest one to Elias Clark.

Amy approached her, and smiled brightly.

“Hey Andy, what can I get for you?”

Andy smiled in return.

“Hey, I know this is probably a really weird request, but would you be able to make candy cane hot chocolate for me?”

Amy scrunched her nose.

“We don’t really have that-”

“It’s for Miranda.” Andy supplied hopefully.

A bolt of fear flashed through Amy’s eyes, but she nodded quickly.

“I’ll figure it out.” She replied softly before scuttering off.

“Thank you!” Andy called after her weakly.

She did feel bad, using Miranda’s name this way. She did try her best not to ever use it. But this was dire circumstances. 

It was only a few minutes later when Amy returned with a steaming cup. Several candy canes hooked over the side of the cup.

She shrugged.

“I tried my best, hopefully it’ll be good enough.”

Andy smiled.

“I’m sure it will be, thank you so much.”

Amy nodded.

“I’ll just charge it to the company account, you better get it to her before it gets too cold.”

“Thanks again Amy!”

Andy rushed out of the store, back towards Elias Clark. Back to Miranda.

As she stumbled down the sidewalk, her heart began to beat faster. Her mind filled with doubts and misgivings. Perhaps she was making a mistake.

She froze, her louboutins suddenly stuck to the pavement. What if Miranda just wanted to be alone?

Andy shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts.

No one wanted to be alone on Christmas.

She entered the Elias Clark lobby, the security guard, Samuel, gave her an odd look.

“Shouldn’t you be heading home, Ms. Sachs?”

Andy rolled her eyes, and held up the Starbucks in her hand.

“You know Miranda, and her Starbucks.”

Samuel nodded knowingly.

“Of course. And hey, thanks for the advice about those books for my daughter, Katie really liked them!” 

Andy grinned.

“Aw, that’s so great Samuel. I’ll see you later!”

The ride up in the elevator felt like an eternity. When the door finally opened on Runway’s floor, she panicked and almost lost her nerve. But the sight of Miranda leaning over her desk, skimming the pages of the book, gave her courage.

Miranda deserved happiness, just like everyone else.

She crossed the floor, never faltering until she reached the doorway of Miranda’s office.

Andy cleared her throat gently.

Miranda didn’t acknowledge her, so she tried again, slightly louder.

“I thought I told every single one of you to get out of my sight and yet-” 

Miranda glanced up, but her seemingly scathing remarks died in her throat at the sight of Andrea standing there, with such a hopeful look in her eyes.

“I know, you told us all to go but it’s Christmas eve Miranda-”

“I am well aware what day it is.”

Andy brushed off her barbed tone, pushing forward.

“I know. You had a not very good day, and I thought maybe I could help. And like you and I  _ both  _ know it’s Christmas eve. No one should have to spend it alone.”

Miranda pursed her lips.

“Who are you to assume how I’m feeling and whether or not I want to be alone?”

Andy swallowed nervously. Come on, Sachs. Get it together.

“Well- I mean, it’s my job. It’s my job to take care of you.”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“Oh I see. You’re hoping that if you’re all cute and friendly when you’re year is up you’ll get a better recommendation, is that it?”

Andy shook her head violently, stepping further into Miranda’s sanctuary until she was standing in front of her desk.

“No! Miranda, that’s not what I meant. I just-”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

“That’s all.”

Andy frowned.

“No that is  _ not _ all! I know you had an absolutely miserable day and I just wanted to do something to try and make it better-”

Miranda’s eyes flicked back up at her, filled with an intensity Andy couldn’t identify.

“I realize that you don’t accept help from people, well- ever. But you can trust me. I got you something, now will you please just take it?!”

Andy thrust the cup of hot chocolate out towards Miranda, and to her horror, as if in slow motion she watched as the lid popped off the travel cup and it’s contents flew across the desk and hit Miranda square in the chest.

Andy thought she might cry, as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

“Oh my god, Miranda are you okay? I’m  _ so  _ sorry.”

Miranda’s white button up shirt and undershirt was drenched with a large brown stain, revealing the navy blue bra hiding underneath.

Miranda held up a manicured hand.

“Stop speaking. Get me a change of clothes from the closet please.”

Andy nodded and turned on her heel, heading back towards the closet.

“Change of clothes, get Miranda a change of clothes.” Andy muttered to herself before she froze in the middle of the closet.

Miranda had just said  _ please _ .

Was the hot chocolate hot enough to send her into shock? 

Andy searched through the closet to find something similar to what Miranda was wearing, but her gaze was drawn to a Navy blouse, a similar colour to the bra Miranda was wearing. And it was the right size.

She snatched it off the hanger, and stopped in the staff kitchen for some paper towels. She wet a couple with cold water under the faucet in case Miranda was burned.

She rushed back into Miranda’s office, just as she pulled her undershirt off, over her head. 

Andy froze again, at the sight of Miranda standing there in black slacks and her navy blue bra. Andy’s hands suddenly began to itch, she wanted to touch. The pale skin of her upper body interrupted by the angry red splotch just above her belly button. 

Her eyes drank their fill of Miranda’s gorgeous form, all of her curves and dips. She followed the line of her collarbone to her sternum, down to the beautiful swell of her breasts, cupped by the dark navy lace. Then down the curve of her waist, to the thin line of her C section scar. The image before her was affecting her right to her core. Miranda certainly was beautiful.

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer. I’m sure page six would pay you a pretty penny.” Miranda growled.

Andy frowned, a little hurt Miranda would think such terrible things of her, before moving over into Miranda’s space, pushing her back into her desk chair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. You’re just-”

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

“What? Old and decrepit?”

Andy rolled her eyes as she kneeled next to the chair and pressed the cold cloth to Miranda’s abdomen. Miranda hissed at the contact.

“No. You’re just so beautiful.” Andy said quietly.

Miranda’s look softened.

“I’m really sorry about all of this. You’re right, I should have just left when you said.” Andy said added, her eyes welled with tears.

Miranda remained silent, refusing to admit that burned or not she felt much better when her Andrea was here.

“Did I hurt you?” Andy whispered.

Miranda finally met Andy’s tearful eyes. The look of shame and sadness painted all over Andy’s face is what finally broke Miranda’s resolve.

“No, Andrea. It’s just a little thing, I’m sure it’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Andy’s lower lip trembled, as Miranda reached out and gently wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. Then with a gentle hand, she began to stroke Andy’s hair.

“Now what is it that you brought me, before you dumped it in my lap.” Miranda asked with a chuckle.

Andy gave her a watery smile.

“Well, whenever I was sad when I was at home, my mom would make hot chocolate. At Christmas it was always candy cane hot chocolate. I thought maybe it would help you feel better. And I didn’t want you to have to be alone at Christmas, no one should ever have to be alone, especially at Christmas.”

Miranda smiled.

“I will admit, I definitely feel better than I did half an hour ago.”

Andy’s face split into a big grin.

“Though if I’m honest, I don’t think it was the hot chocolate. Your company means more to me than anything else you could ever give me,”

Andy leaned into Miranda’s palm, and pursed her lips.

“We should check your burn.” 

Miranda nodded.

Andy removed the cloth only to find only the slightest pink tinge to Miranda’s skin. She sighed with relief.

“I think it looks okay.”

Miranda nodded, and quirked an eyebrow at her. Andy bit her lip, as she found she wasn’t quite ready for Miranda to put her shirt back on. Which was ridiculous. This was Miranda she was talking about after all, the most beautiful, passionate and intriguing woman she had ever met.

“Does it hurt if I touch it?” Andy asked, gently smoothing the pads of her fingers over Miranda’s abdomen. Goosebumps erupted in their wake, and Miranda shivered.

“No.” Miranda whispered, her voice hoarse.

“Hmmm.” Andy hummed.

She wanted to touch her so badly she thought she might explode. Taking a breath she steeled herself for rejection, before gently smoothing her fingers up Miranda’s sides and pressing her lips to the soft skin just above her belly button.

Miranda remained silent, but she also didn’t push her away. So Andy moved higher up, leaving a trail of kisses up Miranda’s front, and dragging the pads of her fingers up Miranda’s ribcage.

Miranda hummed, as Andy found the front latch of Miranda’s bra. Andy touched it with her fingers, then glanced up at Miranda for permission. Miranda was watching her with hooded eyes, and gave her a small nod.

Andy undid the clasp, gently cupping each of Miranda’s breasts in her hands and smoothing her thumbs over her nipples. In response the little buds hardened into peaks.

Miranda’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. Andy leaned in, kissing around the side of Miranda’s left breast before wrapping her warm mouth around it, sucking gently. The other hand, began to knead her other breast.

Miranda pressed her breasts further into Andy’s touch.

“Yessss.” She hissed.

Andy kissed her way over to the other breast, making sure to love it just as thoroughly as the first. When she pulled back to admire her handy work, Miranda’s chest was reddened, peppered with bite marks and hickies.

Miranda grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her up onto her lap. Andy straddled Miranda’s lap and Miranda forced their mouths together, their teeth banging at first until through Miranda’s desperation they found a rhythm.

Andy began to trail kisses down Miranda’s throat.

“I need- I  _ need-”  _ Miranda moaned and whimpered.

Andy grinned.

“Come on baby, tell me what you need.” She whispered in a low voice.

Miranda whimpered in return.

“Inside.  _ Please. _ ”

Andy nodded, her mouth finding Miranda’s breasts again, as she pushed her fingers past Miranda’s waistband and into her underwear. Miranda tangled her fingers in Andy’s hair, pushing her hips into Andy’s hand, desperate for any kind of friction.

Andy smirked as her fingers parted Miranda’s slick folds.

“You’re so wet.” She whispered against Miranda’s throat.

“Oh god yes, this is what you do to me.” Miranda moaned, as Andy finally pushed one finger inside.

Pulling her hair, Miranda guided Andy’s mouth back up to her mouth, kissing her sloppily, forcing her tongue into Andy’s mouth.

Andy added another finger, Miranda was breathing heavily now against Andy’s ear, clutching onto her for dear life. Every single sound, Miranda made only spurred Andy on.

Andy added another finger, releasing a high and keening whine from Miranda.

Miranda’s fingernails dug deep into Andy’s scalp and her back.

Andy chuckled to herself. If Nate saw her now, after accusing her so many months ago of being in love with Miranda, he would lose his mind.

Miranda was wildly fucking herself on Andy’s fingers, Andypressed the palm of her hand down against Miranda’s clit, and with her free hand began kneading one of her breasts. 

Miranda was moaning loudly, and Andy was sure if anyone walked onto this floor now, they would hear it, and the disgustingly glorious squelching sound as her fingers pounded into Miranda.

“So close. Andrea,  _ please _ .” Miranda whined.

Andy nibbled on her earlobe.

“Come on baby, come for me. I’ve got you.”

Miranda thrust her hips hard into Andy’s hand a couple more times before all of her muscles locked, her eyes shut and her mouth opened into a silent moan.

Andy began to kiss every inch of Miranda she could reach as she came down from her high. Then suddenly she was kissing back down her body, climbing off her lap to kneel in front of her. 

She tugged at Miranda’s slacks, pulling them and her soaked underwear down over her hips and onto the floor.

Andy pushed Miranda’s knees apart, latching her mouth onto the inside of her thigh.

“Andrea- what are you-  _ oh”  _ Miranda sighed.

Andy smirked up at her.

“Well, I thought since I made such a mess down here, I should probably clean it up.”

Miranda’s retort died in her throat as Andy’s mouth kissed and licked its way up the inside of her thigh, only to move over to the other leg, starting back at the knee.

“Andrea.” Miranda whined impatiently.

“Hey, you have to ask nicely.” Andy smirked devilishly.

Miranda bit her lip, before immediately succumbing.

“Andrea,  _ please.” _

“Please, what?”

Miranda gave her a frustrated look.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

Miranda thrust her hips against the air desperate for friction. Andy raised her brows at her.

Miranda shivered under the intensity of Andy’s look.

“Please,  _ please-  _ I  _ need  _ you to lick me- lick my pussy.” Miranda whined again.

Andy grinned.

“Oh I love the dirty talk.” She joked before diving in.

She licked one long stroke up Mirada’s folds, pulling all sorts of moans and groans from Miranda’s throat. Then she followed with several smaller licks to Miranda’s clit before sucking on it gently.

“Oh yes!” Miranda cried, pressing her hand to the back of Andy’s head, pushing her face deeper in her pussy.

Andy lapped at her juices greedily. Miranda didn’t last long. Soon her thighs clamped tightly around Andy’s head. Andy gave her soft and gentle licks as Miranda came down for a second time.

Then suddenly, Miranda was grabbing her again. Andy wiped her mouth before Miranda pulled them together for another sloppy kiss. 

When they separated, Andy was met with the most beautiful version of Miranda she’d seen yet. Her hair was mussed, and damp with sweat, her cheeks and chest were flushed a delicious shade of pink.

Andy leaned in and suck on Miranda’s neck gently.

“I think it’s time for you to take me home, so you can fuck me into oblivion.” Andy whispered.

Miranda smirked, as Andy picked up Miranda’s underwear from the floor, and tucked them into her purse.

“These you’ll get back later. I’ll call Roy and meet you downstairs.” Andy said, before pulling Miranda into one last toe curling kiss.

“I’ll see you downstairs baby.” Andy called, giving Miranda a playful wink.

Miranda fell back into her chair, as she watched her lover walk away. 

That woman would be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that!!! The next one should be out soon!!!  
> Please as always let me know what you think, I love to hear what you guys like, and what you want to read!!! Love you all :)))))


End file.
